Silent Hill: ¿El final del viaje?
by MayoTango131
Summary: UA. Un final alterno del juego de Silent Hill 2, en el que James Sunderland tendra que sufrir otro castigo mas peligroso y oscuro que el anterior por asesinar a su esposa?


**Silent Hill: ¿El final del viaje?**

_Silent Hill es creado por konami, gracias al: **Team Silent.**_

* Esta historia se sitúa justo después de los eventos de Silent Hill 2 (sobretodo justo después del Final:** Leave**)

* Esta historia es "**UA" **(Alternative Universe) porque se mezclan algunos elementos de **Silent hill 2** con el juego "**Silent Hill: Shattered Memories**"; También por el sorprendente y algo polémico final de esta historia y también por algunos breves cameos de "personajes invitados" que no son parte del "universo Silent Hill".

**

* * *

**

Desde la mente de James Sunderland, aun el le cuesta creer en los extraños y dolorosos eventos que recién acaba de sufrir durante su visita en Silent Hill mientras que el junto con la pequeña Laura se dirigen al Auto estacionado en el único lugar tranquilo y sereno en toda la zona, el Lago Toluca**.** El viaje de James a Silent Hill para averiguar sobre la "misteriosa carta de su esposa" no ayudo a superar su dolor y pena, solo lo empeoraron mas en cuando recordó que el es el responsable de ponerle fin a la vida de su esposa, en cuando Maria se disfrazó de Mary y lo acusaba de su error y transformándose en un monstruo, y también cuando le rompió el corazón a la pobre de Laura; al enterarse de la verdad sobre la muerte de su amiga (Mary), una amiga que ella llegó a querer como a una madre. Ahora James tiene una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para comenzar una vida nueva y ahora James adoptara a Laura, como una forma de cumplir el último deseo de su difunta esposa.

Ahora están saliendo del pueblo de Silent Hill, un lugar que James fue juzgado, un lugar en donde James sufrió por todos sus pecados, un lugar que James duda si realmente exista o si todo el lugar era producto de su imaginación... a causa de su culpa. Ahora esta anocheciendo mientras que el cielo se nubla y se inicia una tormenta de nieve, durante todo el viaje en el auto, Laura no para de ser una niña inmadura y molesta a James porque aun no lo perdona por hacer tal atrocidad a su esposa, por eso en cada momento, Laura cabrea mas y mas a James; algunas veces con bromas inocentes y en otras con graves ofensas. Entonces James se exaspera con la niña y le da una fuerte cachetada, una cachetada tan fuerte que obviamente ella empieza a llorar y a patalear. James arrepentido intenta consolarla pero es inútil.

— Perdón, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi amiga! — Laura le escupe mientras dice eso, con palabras llenas de odio puro —, ¡Mary era mi amiga y tu me la quitaste!

— ¡Laura escúchame bien!, ¡Yo amaba a Mary!, realmente la quería pero ella estaba muy enferma, y un día ya no podía soportar verla sufrir y... — dice eso con tono de melancolía.

Antes de que James terminara de hablar, Laura lo interrumpe.

— ¡Mentiroso!, ¡MENTIROSO! — Laura chilla con todas sus fuerzas; esas palabras llenas de furia.

Laura no ha perdonado a James he intenta distraerlo de una forma o otra para que pierda la concentración del camino para que pueda escapar de el.

— ¡LAURA, QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI CARA! - James se pone nervioso porque Laura le cubre sus ojos con sus manos y no sabe en por donde esta conduciendo, entonces James le muerde la mano de Laura y cuando ella lo suelta el logra ver algo -, OH, mierda... ¡Aaaaah!

Ahora es James quien grita y de miedo al ver un árbol justo en frente, después de eso solo hubo un fuerte choque y luego... la oscuridad. Debió haber pasado muchas horas porque recién esta amaneciendo, James despierta y siente que el cuerpo esta destrozado y tiene manchas de sangre en su frente, en cuando sale del auto el mira al su alrededor y solo hay una espesa niebla. Al recuperarse por completo James recien se da cuenta que Laura desapareció, y en su asiento ella dejo un papel de su cuaderno con un mensaje insultante:_ "Ja, ja, adiós asesino"_.

Al terminar de leer ese vulgar mensaje, James sale del auto he inicia una búsqueda por todo el lugar para encontrar a Laura y pedirle su perdón pero es inútil por la espesa niebla, justo en cuando comenzaba a rendirse, se da cuenta de que hay un perrito Shiba Inu con el moño roza de Laura en su hocico, al intentar acercarse al perrito, este huye al bosque y James esta decidido a atraparlo. Tardo casi toda una eternidad en atrapar al perrito pero al revisar su boca, no esta el moño roza y James comienza a preguntarse a si mismo: _¿Por que perdí mi tiempo en atrapar a un perro en ves de buscar a la niña?_... _¿Acaso me volví loco?_.

* * *

Pasan las horas y ahora James esta perdido, desorientado y muy hambriento, trata de caminar pero aun esta algo aturdido por el choque y sin que nadie sepa en donde esta; James piensa que este es su fin...o lo seria si no fuera porque el observa un faro a lo lejos, con todas sus fuerzas trata de llegar ahí para pedir ayuda pero al llegar se da cuenta de que no es un faro común... sino una clínica psicológica.

Al entrar a la clínica, James esta en la sala de espera y esta llena de singulares y extrañas personas, como por ejemplo: una temerosa mujer pálida y fiel devota al dios, un hombre que sufre de Claustrofobia por una mala experiencia que sufrió en su departamento, un joven inmaduro con una chaqueta verde claro; acompañado por una joven japonesa con suéter roza y otra joven latina con una chaqueta de cuero rojo, un viejo detective que aun no se recupera de la perdida de su hijo, un hombre deprimido con el pelo largo y ondulado con una clásico blazer verde oscuro junto con un pañuelo de seda en su cuello, un camionero que sufre de pesadillas de su pasado y un joven soldado con tristes problemas familiares... y muchos otros mas.

James intenta hablar con ellos pero todos ellos están "muy ocupados" en sus propios problemas he ignoran a James, a excepción de la recepcionista que es la única que se da cuenta de la presencia de James.

— Disculpe, ¿usted tiene una cita con el Dr. Kaufmann?

— ¿que?, ¡No!, !Necesito su teléfono, tuve un accidente! — lo dice con un tono histérico y muy nervioso.

— ¡Señor Sunderland!, ¡cálmese o me veré obligada a llamar a la policía!

— un momento... — James se da cuenta de que algo no esta bien —, tu, ¿como sabes mi apellido?

—James... no es momento de bromas, — la recepcionista acerca a James mientras que intenta calmarlo — tu sabes quien soy; mi nombre es Michelle Valdez, y tu has sido paciente del Dr. Kaufmann desde lo que le paso a tu esposa.

- ¡NO ES VERDAD!... yo nunca he estado en este lugar, ¡ahora necesito un teléfono para pedir ayuda para encontrar a una niña que perdí! — James esta mas agresivo que nunca y para evitar que los pacientes se pongan nerviosos; Michelle llama a los guardias de seguridad para que lo sujeten mientras que ella le inyecte un sedante a James —, ¡QUE ME HACEN... SUELTENME!

Todo se pone muy borroso para James, y parece que la sala de espera esta dando vueltas y giros a su alrededor hasta que James se desploma y se queda inconsciente. James sufre de pesadillas, horribles pesadillas de su agonizante esposa en ese cuarto de hospital y de ese monstruo con el enorme cuchillo que lo perseguía por todos lados en Silent Hill hasta que esta atrapado en un callejon sin salida, y sin escapatoria. Luego despierta en la misma sala de espera, acostado en un sillón. Al recuperar el sentido, James horrorizado se da cuenta de que ahora todo aquel lugar luce radicalmente diferente... tan gélido, todas las personas del lugar se convirtieron es estatuas de hielo, James intenta salir pero las puertas están selladas por el hielo, entonces antes de James sucumba al panico se escucha "estática" por su radio portátil.

De pronto todo se oscureció y el ruido de la radio se escucha tan fuerte y molesto que hace que James la tire al suelo, se escuchan ruidos de golpes en la ventana y James prende la linterna y entonces la enfoca hacia la ventana y mira con mucho horror a una monstruosa figura femenina con el rostro de Angela Orosco. Desesperado intenta romper la puerta de la oficina del Dr. Kaufmann con un extintor pero eso solo causa mucho ruido, el ruido de los golpes atrae a más de esas criaturas femeninas con el rostro similar al rostro deprimente de Angela y ellas rompen las ventanas para poder entrar, James se siente indefenso sin un arma y esta preso del pánico. James ahora se encuentra con decenas de esas deformadas mujeres en la sala de espera, que lo rodean y comienzan a atacarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

Una luz brillante y blanca ilumina el cuerpo de James y lo hace desaparecer de la clínica psicológica, después el despierta en un callejón con olor a orina y en cuando sale de ahí, muy confundido y aterrado; James descubre de que a regresado en el mismo pueblo en donde se enfrento a sus miedos y que vivió horrores salidos de sus peores pesadillas… James ha vuelto a Silent Hill. Asustado y con el corazón acelerado, James intenta escapar pero todo luce muy diferente desde la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad. A mitad de su trayecto en las calles de Silent Hill, se oye una sirena de alarma, James observa como llega un camión del ejercito de los estados unidos, al detenerse sale una brigada de soldados con bazucas para disparar a un Ovni que apareció de repente en el cielo. Confundido James se esconde mientras observa como el ejército derriban a la nave espacial pero lamentablemente al estrellarse las puertas se abren y salen extraños hombrecitos grises con varios perros Shiba Inu de color café.

_"Salvase quien pueda", "estamos muertos" y "nuestro planeta esta condenado",_ esas palabras se oyen durante toda la masacre, cientos de soldados americanos son vaporizados por las armas láser de los hombrecitos grises cabezones mientras que otros soldados son desafortunados al ser comidos por los horribles perros. James ya no lo puede soportar mas eso he intenta huir pero es detenido por un gordo soldado demente.

— ¿Quien mierda eres tu?, ¡RESPONDEME!,... ¿eres uno de ellos? — lo dice con un tono demencial mientras que le apunta a James con su rifle.

Antes de que le respondiera, James reconoce al soldado... y le cuesta creer que sea el.

— ¿Eddy?... ¿Eddie Dombrowski?. Esto no puede ser: ¡tu estas muerto... yo te mate!

— ¿COMO SABES MI NOMBRE? — luego de decir eso, Eddy hace una mueca de loco —, ahora lo entiendo... ¡me leíste la mente, escoria Alíen!, ¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO INFELIZ!... ¡ARGH!

En ese mismo instante, en cuando Eddy se preparaba para disparar; es atacado y descuartizado por un perro Alien que apareció de la nada, mientras que Eddy es devorado James escapa sigilosamente y en silencio pero en cuando decide esconderse en una panadería se encuentra con otro soldado que al verlo le dispara de inmediato. Para James fue casi toda una eternidad al sentir la bala atravesando por su pecho y sufre una grave hemorragia. La sangre que James esta perdiendo atrae la atención de varios pequeños monstruos que solo podrían existir en las más horribles pesadillas y comienzan a comerse a James, muy lenta y dolorosamente. Mientras que los monstruos se comen su carne, James intenta luchar pero esta debilitado por la perdida de sangre y por el tormento que esta sufriendo por el dolor causado por los mordiscos de los monstruos. Sin esperanzas para el pobre de James, el solo cierra sus ojos y espera su inevitable muerte.

* * *

Una luz blanca y cegadora fue lo que vio James en cuando cerro los ojos y en cuando los abrió se sorprendió de que ahora esta en una elegante habitación en una cama, tapado con delicadas sabanas de seda, James esta vivo y ileso. Totalmente asustado, James intenta comprender que mierda esta pasando. _¿acaso esto es otro castigo por quitarle la vida a mi esposa?_. se preguntaba a si mismo con tristeza... pero luego comprendió de que no es el momento para lamentarse, hacer eso no traería de nuevo a la vida a su amada Mary. James esta tan enfocado en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que el esta desnudo y esposado a la cama (también tiene los pies esposados). De pronto James siente un "cosquilleo" en sus "partes nobles". Hay alguien o algo que esta debajo de las sabanas pero James no le da importancia al sentir la sensación del placer que se incrementa cada ves mas y mas en cuando esa persona le esta chupando su "miembro". James vuelve a sentir esa sensación maravillosa que no tenia desde que se enfermo Mary, su corazón se acelera mientras que siente que algo recorre todo su cuerpo hasta que... por fin el es feliz, después de mucho tiempo.

Justo en cuando nada podía arruinar ese magnifico momento, se escucha la riza picara de una niña pequeña. La joven responsable del placer oral que James recibió sale de las sabanas, el esta estupefacto como horrorizado al ver que la chica es... ¡LAURA!, la pequeña malcriada quien salio de las sabanas, ella también esta desnuda mientras que mira a James con una sonrisa picara y llena de Semen.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste?, ¿eso es lo que pensabas de mi, en tu sucia mente? — dijo laura con un tono seductor y a la vez siniestro.

— Oh, Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío - James aun no se recupera del shock; de haber sido "violado"... ¡por una menor de edad! —, ¡Que mierda te pasa, Laura!

James esta traumatizado por lo sucedido, y antes de que pudiera escapar, ella le toma con mucha fuerza su "miembro" y comienza a lamerlo violentamente, James no puede soportar la "satisfacción" y al final solo grita el nombre de "Mary" al terminar. Laura decepcionada por eso se marcha pero antes ella grita pidiendo "ayuda", entonces se abre la puerta y entra un enorme monstruo con un enorme cuchillo en su mano y con una extraña cabeza en "forma de pirámide", el mismo monstruo que ha acosado a James durante su viaje en Silent hill, el monstruo se acerca a James mientras que Laura empieza a reír a carcajadas y burlarse de el; por haber matado a su "mejor amiga", James solo grita de miedo en cuando el monstruo levanta su gigantesco cuchillo y se lo clava justo en el abdomen, el cuchillo le atravesó por completo hasta tocar el suelo. James finalmente acepta que este es su fin y aprovechando el momento se disculpa con Laura por "haberle quitado" a su mejor amiga pero ella solo le responde con una patada en su entrepierna.

* * *

Y otra ves... una luz blanca y cegadora aturde a James antes de morir, y otra ves las pesadillas lo atormentan; Mary lo recrimina por todo: por haberla asesinado y por tener esos pensamientos lujuriosos hacia Maria, Angela y de Laura, después Mary vuelve a transformarse en un monstruo y lo ataca desplazándolo en mil pedazos. Se acaba el sueño, James despierta en el asiento de atrás de un auto, es de noche y nevando, el auto es conducido por una mujer policía rubia con lentes oscuros. Sufriendo un ataque de histeria masiva, James se pellizca, se golpea y abofetea para "despertar" de su pesadilla o de su "castigo divino" pero era inútil, solo consigue que la oficial se ríe un poco de el... por actuar como un estúpido.

- Sr. Sunderland; se lo duro que es perder a alguien, y lo mucho que usted esta sufriendo ahora y solo dios le podrá ayudar en tu pesar y... sabes algo; ¡al diablo con esa "porquería religiosa"! - extrañamente la oficial cambia su tono de voz de serena y calmada a despreocupada y inmadura — ...toma; bebe esta lata de cerveza, para pasar las penas. El alcohol es la única solución para los problemas de la vida, guapo.

— ¿de que esta hablando?, ¿Quien es usted?, ¿a donde me lleva? — James dice eso con nerviosismo.

— ¿Que diablos de pasa infeliz, acaso inhalaste demasiada "Claudia Blanca"?, para ti mi nombre es: oficial Bennett. ¡Entendiste imbécil! — luego otra ves, el tono de voz de la oficial Bennett cambia de ruda y autoritaria a gentil y amigable se un buen niño y bebe por completo esa lata de cerveza o te encerrare en una sucia celda por el resto de tu cochina vida.

— Si, señora — lo dijo totalmente asustado por el estado bipolar de esa extraña mujer.

— Tranquilo, pequeño. — lo dice con tono tranquilo y sereno -, lo que pasa es que ayer un autobús lleno de prisioneros se estrelló en las afueras de Silent Hill y muchos criminales rondan afuera...¡AHORA CALLATE O TE PONDRE UNA BALA EN EL CULO! — vuelve a cambiar de personalidad, aumentando mas el pavor de James hacia ella.

Para James es como si el viaje en la patrulla policial hubiese tardado años; "gracias" a los constantes cambios de personalidad de la extraña mujer policía. Repentinamente, La oficial Bennett detiene el auto justo a mitad del camino, en medio de un bosque nevado, y luego ella comienza a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Que le pasa, oficial Bennett?

— Llegamos, nene. Aquí te atenderán muy bien y te curaran... ¡de tu "asquerosa forma de tratar a las mujeres"!

— ¿"De la forma que trato a las...que"?... ¿de que mierda me esta hablando?, ¿en donde me dejo? — al oír eso, la oficial Bennett frunce el seño mientras que sale del auto para abrirle la puerta a James.

— Solo quiero que me contestes dos simples preguntas: la primera es: ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo, o prefieres dormir con adorables niñas rubias? — James se sintió algo asustado al oír esa pregunta —, y la segunda pregunta es: ¿te excitó matar a tu esposa, Eh... asesino?

- ¿QUE?

Antes de que pudiera responder a esas extrañas e enfermizas preguntas, la oficial Bennett le da a James un fuerte golpe con su macana, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego de recuperarse del golpe, el aparece en un cuarto oscuro con la oficial Bennett junto con un viejo televisor, James exige saber en donde esta el pero ella con una sonrisa cínica no le responde...solo enciende el televisor en donde se esta transmitiendo una noticia en vivo, una noticia que James conoce muy bien... pero es inusualmente diferente:

_Aquí Joseph Schreiber; para el canal 66,6... Les traigo una trágica historia sobre el intento de asesinato en una delicada y enferma mujer - muestran una foto de Mary - en manos de su propio marido, James Sunderland. Según aclaraciones de un paciente: el joven James estaba estrangulando a su esposa hasta que fue detenido por los enfermeros, lograron salvar la vida de la mujer, pero su esposo se escapo y ha estado prófugo desde hace 3 años; hasta que fue capturado cuando el intentaba escapar a México. Ahora después de un largo y arduo juicio, el acusado; James Sunderland fue sentenciado a 6 años en..._

La oficial Bennett apago el televisor antes de que se terminara la noticia, James le cuesta creer lo que acaba de ver por televisión y antes de que pudiera hablar con Bennett respecto al tema, ella le apunta con una pistola en su frente y le dispara. James vio otra vez una luz brillante y blanca; que al parecer lo transporta hacia otro lugar, en una cafetería abandonada y después de caminar algunos pasos, James le da mucho sueño, trata de mantenerse despierto pero es inútil, se queda dormido... quedando a merced de los monstruos.

* * *

No se sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero James despierta otra ves en la sala de espera, de la clínica psicológica, El faro, pero todo luce muy diferente... demasiado oscuro y lleno de suciedad, las paredes estan cubiertas de sangre y metal oxidado, y hay personas con un aire de maldad a su alrededor, como por ejemplo: un Psicópata con pelo largo castaño y vestido con un chaquetón azul con manchas de sangre, un ateo con chaleco café y gafas sucias, tres personas con extravagantes trajes negros y cada uno tiene... una "personalidad hipnótica", una enfermera perturbada con el rostro lleno de sangre, un enfermo mental que se masturba con la foto de una adolescente rubia, un joven adinerado con el rostro desfigurado; acompañado por una sensual chica con una belleza "casi mágica", un ser deforme en una extraña silla de ruedas y con el alma llena de odio, una jueza que sufre de delirios religiosos y un misterioso hombre que usa un ridículo disfraz de conejo rosa con la boca llena de sangre.

A pesar de que todas las personas del lugar son dementes, son psicópatas y seres malignos, irónicamente todos ellos le temen a James al verlo, todas las personas de aquel lugar miran a James con mucho pavor; como si el fuera una especie de ser "diabólico". Luego suena una sirena de alarma y después aparecen decenas de enfermeras decrépitas con rostros similares a Mary. Al ver a esas enfermeras grotescas James intenta escapar pero las puertas están bloqueadas, entonces las enfermeras lo capturan y se lo llevan a la oficina del Dr. Kaufmann. Al entrar con las "enfermeras decrépitas", James observa como el psicólogo esta terminando una sesión de Psicoterapia con una abatida adolescente de pelo castaño, el se sorprende mucho de que ellos no tengan miedo de las "enfermeras decrépitas" de hecho ambos miran a esas "enfermeras" como si fuera algo común y normal, también James se queda atónito al ver que la oficina este limpia, ordenada y muy normal; en comparación con la "oscura" sala de espera.

— Muy bien. Srta. Mason, terminamos por hoy, vuelva la próxima semana y recuerde que su madre la quiere mucho, y no es tu culpa lo que le paso a tu padre. Ahora tengo que atender a este... "hombre" — dijo el Dr. Kaufmann con total serenidad para la joven

— Adiós — dice eso con mucho miedo mientras que al ver a James sale de ahí, casi corriendo; como si ella le tuviera miedo a el.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio... porque James esta demasiado nervioso para hablar, el Dr. Kaufmann decide iniciar con la sesión de Psicoterapia.

— Hola, James. Creo que necesitas relajarte, ¿quieres un trago?

James esta tan asustado y nervioso que no puede abrir la boca para hablar, peor aun apenas puede pensar claramente.

— Olvídalo, campeón — El Dr. Kaufmann se da cuenta de que es inútil iniciar una charla con James —; mire; Sr. Sunderland. Se lo difícil que usted esta pasando en estos momentos, así es, Sr. Sunderland, se todo respecto a usted: su mala suerte con las mujeres, de tu padre que trabaja como un patético gerente en un edificio, que no pudiste soportar el peso de su crimen; por asesinar a la mujer que supuestamente tu amabas... e inmerso en tus propios delirios fuiste atraído hacia ese pueblo, Silent Hill. En mi opinión Sr. Sunderland: usted es un maldito ¡hijo de puta!

El Dr. Kaufmann se siente frustrado por estar cerca de alguien como James Sunderland hasta incluso arroja una botella de Whisky a la ventana, después James supera su miedo y decide enfrentarse al extraño psicólogo.

— ¡Tiene que escucharme, por favor!, - lo dice con un tono valiente y autoritario, el Dr. Kaufmann lo le responde y le deja seguir hablando —, yo no lo conozco y he tenido un mal día: al principio querría adoptar a una pequeña niña para cumplir el ultimo deseo de mi esposa, ahora viajo entre "dimensiones paralelas" como: el "mundo de hielo" y el "mundo oscuro de monstruos y bestias". Ahora doctor,que me esta pasando; ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?... esa seria la explicación mas simple pero todo lo que viví ahora, esto me parece muy real, la angustia y el dolor me parecieron muy reales.

— Que bueno que ahora decidiera compartir sus "maravillosos" pensamientos, Sr. Sunderland, pero lamentablemente se nos acabo el tiempo, vuelva para la próxima semana. — lo dice con un tono sarcástico e desinteresado, al parecer el Dr. Kaufmann no le dio importancia a lo que dijo James.

— ¿QUE?, - James esta furioso al escuchar eso -, no,no, ¡NO!. Quiero que me diga, doctor; ¿hasta cuando durara mi castigo o acaso estoy muerto y estoy en el purgatorio?. ¡Responde!

— ¡SEGURIDAD!

Después de que el Dr. Kaufmann dijera eso, enseguida por la puerta salen cuatro enfermeras decrépitas que intentan sacar a James de la oficina pero el las empuja violentamente he intenta escapar por la ventana... pero no lo logra porque afuera de la ventana solo hay; el "mundo oscuro" y plagado de monstruos que están esperando que James salga de la ventana para atacarlo. Entonces siendo rodeado por cuatro enfermeras decrépitas y sin esperanzas para volver a la realidad o el "mundo real", James se vuelve loco y saca de su chaqueta; el cuchillo de Angela y lo usa para cortarse las venas para quitarse la vida para poder terminar con esta "pesadilla" pero en ves de sangre... salen sanguijuelas; ellas emergen de los cortes que se hizo. Horrorizado James intenta quitárselas pero le cubren todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, agonizando James cae al suelo mientras que el Dr. Kaufmann disfruta viéndolo sufrir.

— ¡Tu no sabes lo mucho que me encanta ver a un desgraciado que recibe lo que merece!, ahora te daré la "ayuda" que "necesita" un mal-nacido como tu — justo al terminar de decir eso, el saca su pistola —; ¡adiós James!.

Una ves mas, James siente a la muerte dándole "un abrazo" con sus gélidas manos, francamente el ya no teme morir, el solo quiere ser perdonado y descansar en paz pero eso es algo que James sabe muy bien que eso nunca lo conseguirá. De nuevo; hay una luz blanca y cegadora que invade por completo todo su cuerpo, gracias a eso las sanguijuelas desaparecen y James cae a un profundo sueño. Finalmente James es perdonado... o eso es lo que el cree porque despierta en un carrusel sucio y oxidado, totalmente deprimido porque cree que su "castigo" jamás terminara y que sufrirá para toda la eternidad, James grita con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole perdón a Mary y suplicando a "dios" para que sea piadoso con el. Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos son inútiles porque ahora el carrusel comienza a girar mientras que suena una escalofriante música infantil. Luego aparecen fantasmas por todos lados incluyendo el espíritu de Mary, que lo rodean y después atacan y hieren a James hasta que el fantasma de Mary le provoca un ataque al corazón...

Y una ves mas; una luz blanca y cegadora transporta a james hacia otra "parte aterradora" para que sea castigado de nuevo y de nuevo, una y otra vez... para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Epilogo**

Entretanto, en un lugar desconocido... quizás en el "mundo real", hay un cuarto oscuro lleno de científicos y psicólogos que están revisando un "nuevo programa" para sancionar a los criminales. Ahora mismo ellos observan a un hombre inconsciente que esta atado a una mesa, ese hombre esta conectado a unos cables en su cerebro, ojos y algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras que "adentro" de su cabeza esta viviendo una simulación virtual mientras que los científicos están tomando notas sobre el "asunto". Ese hombre esta agonizando... adentro de su propia mente, ese hombre es el mismísimo James Sunderland.

— ¿Están seguros de que lo que esta "sufriendo" ese desgraciado es real?

— Tan real como el suelo que pisamos, señorita Shepherd. Lo que esta viviendo y sintiendo su ex-esposo es 100% real, ahora el ya paso a la "fase de arrepentimiento", ahora se inicio la fase de "castigo: nivel 2". Aunque su sentencia es de 2 años para la mente de James pasaran muchos años; durante ese tiempo el vivirá varias experiencias traumáticas; relacionadas con un "pueblo ficticio" llamado: Silent Hill. En donde el sufrirá las "100 muertes" que fue sentenciado; cada una mas traumático que la anterior. Esperemos que este programa haga de las cárceles obsoletas en los siguientes 4 meses, y para que se eviten mas tragedias como las que usted vivió, Srta. Shepherd.

Mary no le responde a eso y murmura para si misma algo lleno de odio — ¡Ojala que se muera!

— Sin ofender, pero ¿me podría decirme exactamente como paso?, en las noticias dieron muy poca información sobre su "incidente marital"

— No hay problema, Dr. Yamaoka. Se lo diré: Ese "hijo de puta" casi intento asesinarme porque me consideraba un estorbo en su relacion (infiel) con esa puta de Valdez— entonces comienza a llorar —, menos mal que un enfermero logro salvarme de ese "monstruo" que antes lo consideraba como mi "alma gemela".

— ¡Dios mío!... creo que James Sunderland tuvo "mucha suerte" en recibir esta "sentencia" en vez de la pena de muerte.

El Dr. Yamaoka esta subestimando el "nuevo programa" de sanción porque ahora James esta en la peor de las celdas; en una celda en donde el tiempo es casi infinito, en una celda en donde los castigos severos que es mejor estar en el infierno que recibirlos, y una celda en el que es imposible de escapar... que es nada menos que en su propia mente. Ahora James esta pagando su condena y esperemos que al terminar el se convierta en un buen ejemplo para la sociedad... a menos que por culpa de una "esposa vengativa"; el cerebro de James sea desconectado durante el proceso, o que ocurra alguna falla tecnológica... causándole a James una muerte instantánea

**El Fin**.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Ya se en lo que están pensando (por el polémico final); recuerden que mi Fic es "UA"...y para eso sirve la "Fanfiction" para liberar tu imaginación y manifestarla en los Fics y como diría el gran Rod Serling: "Todo es posible en... un Fan-Fic". Para aquellos que no les gusto el final; les doy mi más sinceras disculpas._

* Al principio, la escena de Laura y James viajan en el auto hasta que se estrella, y que James pierde a Laura y se dedica a buscarla. Esas partes son un homenaje a **Silent hill 1**

* La clínica psicológica: El Faro, la recepcionista: Michelle Valdez, el Dr. Kaufmann, la escena en el que James despierte y ve que todo el lugar esta congelado, y las criaturas femeninas, todo eso son homenajes a **Silent hill: Shattered Memories.**

* La ridícula escena de la batalla de los soldados americanos vs los hombrecitos grises junto con los "perros cafés", esa escena es una parodia a los "finales ovni" de Silent Hill, también esa escena esta algo inspirada a las películas de ese genero, como por ejemplo: **War of the Worlds** (la versión Remake de Steven Spielberg) y en **Cloverfield.**

* La perturbadora escena en el que Larua se viola a James, esta inspirada y basada en una escena de la película; **Single White Female**. Originalmente James seria violado por los cadáveres vivientes de Mary y Maria.

* La bipolar y casi demente oficial Cybil Bennett que aparece en esta historia, esta basada en su contraparte de **Silent hill: Shattered Memories**. (La versión rubia sensual)

* En la parte en el que la oficial Bennett dice: _"lo que pasa es que ayer un autobús lleno de prisioneros se estrelló en las afueras de Silent Hill"_. Eso es una referencia al nuevo **"Silent Hill 8"**

* Joseph Schreiber, el hombre que aparece en la televisión de Cybil, ya apareció en **Silent hill: The Room**

* La abatida adolescente de pelo castaño que el Dr. Kaufmann atiende antes de James, es la contra parte de Cheryl Mason de **Silent hill: Shattered Memories**

* El ataque de los fantasmas junto con el espíritu de Mary, son un homenaje a **Silent Hill 4: The Room**

* El Dr. Yamaoka es un homenaje a** Akira Yamaoka**; el compositor de la música de todos los videojuegos de Silent hill, que produce el **Team Silent**

* El final de mi Fan Fic esta casi basado en el final del episodio **The Pool Guy**, de la serie **The Twilight Zone** (version 2002)

* * *

Los cameos de las sala de espera (primera parte). Para aquellos que no pudieron identificar a las personas que aparecieron brevemente en ese lugar; aquí esta una lista de ellos. Aquí Hay personajes "notables" de Silent Hill y también hay personajes de series de televisión que puse ahí solo por diversión.

_"Una temerosa mujer pálida y fiel devota al dios"_ - Claudia Wolf, de Silent Hill 3

_"Un hombre que sufre de Claustrofobia por una mala experiencia que sufrió en su departamento"_ - Henry Townshend, de Silent Hill 4: The Room

_Un joven inmaduro con una chaqueta verde claro; acompañado por una "joven japonesa con suéter roza" y otra "joven latina con una chaqueta de cuero rojo"_ - Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto y Elena Validus, de Ben 10 (creado por Man in Action).

_"Un viejo detective que aun no se recupera de la perdida de su hijo_" - Douglas Cartland, también de Silent Hill 3

_"Un hombre deprimido con el pelo largo y ondulado con una clásico blazer verde-oscuro junto con un pañuelo de seda en su cuello"_ - El Octavo Doctor (Paul McGann), de Doctor Who (creado por Sydney Newman), La razón de que porque el esta deprimido; es por su participación obligatoria en la Time War.

_"Un camionero que sufre de pesadillas de su pasado_" - Travis Grady, de Silent Hill: Origins

_"Un joven soldado con tristes problemas familiares"_ - Alex Shepherd, de Silent Hill: Homecoming

Los cameos de las sala de espera (Segunda parte, en cuando James vuelve a la "oscura" sala de espera). Aquí tienen otra lista de personajes "singulares" de Silent Hill, y También de villanos de series de televisión, que puse ahí por diversión.

_"Un Psicópata con pelo largo castaño y vestido con un chaquetón azul con manchas de sangre"_ - Walter Sullivan, de Silent hill 4: The Room

_"Un ateo con chaleco café y gafas sucias_" - Vincent, de Silent Hill 3

_Tres personas con extravagantes trajes negros y cada uno tiene... una "personalidad hipnótica"_ - Ellos son tres encarnaciones de "El Master", (un Villano en Doctor Who) interpretados por los actores: Roger Delgado (solo durante la epoca del Tercer Doctor) - Anthony Ainley (desde el Quinto Doctor hasta el Séptimo Doctor) y John Simm (solo durante la epoca del Décimo Doctor).

_"Una enfermera perturbada con el rostro lleno de sangre_" - Lisa Garland, de Silent Hill 1

_"Un enfermo mental que se masturba con la foto de una adolescente rubia"_ - Stanley Coleman, de Silent Hill 3

_Un joven adinerado con el rostro desfigurado; acompañado por una sensual chica con una belleza "casi mágica"_ - Darkstar y Charmcaster, (villanos de Ben 10)

_"Un ser deforme en una extraña silla de ruedas y con el alma llena de odio_" - Davros, villano de Doctor Who... y el creador de los Daleks.

_"Una jueza que sufre de delirios religiosos"_ - Margaret Holloway, de Silent Hill: Homecoming.

_"Un misterioso hombre que usa un ridículo disfraz de conejo rosa con la boca llena de sangre_" - "Robbie el conejo", la mascota del parque de diversiones de Silent Hill 3


End file.
